Say With Flower!
by Kagamine MiCha
Summary: Setiap bunga memiliki arti tersendiri. Jika bunga bisa mewakili apa yang ingin kita ucapkan, kenapa tidak? Say with flower! /Chapter 2 : Forget-me-not/RnR!/
1. Red Orchid

**Say With Flower by Kusanagi Mikan**

**Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton FM**

**Summary : Setiap bunga memiliki arti tersendiri. Jika bunga bisa mewakili apa yang ingin kita ucapkan, kenapa tidak? Say with flower!**

**Chapter 1 : Red Orchid**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

Seorang gadis berambut hijau rumput berjalan dengan lesu. Ia menenteng sebuah tas berisi dokumen-dokumen. Sepertinya, dia habis melamar pekerjaan.

Dari raut wajahnya yang terlihat begitu lesu, bisa tertebak kalau dia tak di terima. Langkah kakinya tampak begitu berat, menyusuri jalan setapak yang berbatu-batu.

"Apa aku harus pulang ke rumah, ya?" gumamnya. "Aku malu pada Ibuku. Ini sudah yang kesembilan belas kalinya aku di tolak dalam melamar pekerjaan. Ibu pasti kecewa."

Langkah gadis bernama Megpoid Gumi itu terhenti. Ragu, bimbang, bersatu di hatinya. Apa dia harus pulang ke rumah dengan membawa kegagalan, atau harus melamar pekerjaan untuk yang keduapuluh kalinya.

"Ugh, aku memang bodoh!" rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Gumi jatuh terduduk di jalan setapak dengan rasa putus asa yang mendalam. Air mata tergenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku bodoh," desahnya. "Aku terlalu bodoh sampai tidak di terima di perguruan tinggi. IQ-ku sangat rendah. Aku tak punya bakat yang berguna. Bakatku satu-satunya hanyalah menulis puisi! Tidak berguna. Tidak bisa membahagiakan Ibu."

Sosok sang Ibu yang sudah tua terlintas di pandangan Gumi. Gumi meremas rambut hijaunya dengan putus asa.

Gadis itu, Megpoid Gumi, tidak lulus ujian masuk perguruan tinggi karena IQ-nya yang begitu rendah. Satu-satunya yang ia sukai dan ia bisa hanyalah menulis puisi.

Ibu Gumi sudah tua. Sementara ayahnya sudah meninggal. Gumi sendiri anak semata wayang, anak satu-satunya.

Gumi ingin sekali bisa bekerja untuk meringankan beban Ibunya. Sayangnya, walau sudah melamar ke berbagai perusahaan, Gumi selalu di tolak.

"Hei, kau sedang apa duduk di tengah jalan begini?"

Seseorang menyapa Gumi. Gumi yang menunduk, perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Sosok gadis berambut merah terpantul di manik zamrud Gumi.

"Kau... Siapa?" tanya Gumi.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Namaku Juon Kiku. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku... Gumi. Megpoid Gumi," jawab Gumi agak ragu.

Kiku tersenyum manis, sangat manis. "Gumi-chan sepertinya sedang ada masalah. Boleh aku tahu apa masalahmu?"

Gumi terdiam, berpikir. Dia tidak mengenal Kiku - tidak, Gumi baru saja mengenal Kiku. Begitu pula dengan Kiku. Tapi, Kiku terlihat begitu baik dan ramah. Mungkinkah bisa membantu Gumi menyelesaikan masalahnya?

"Aku..."

"Ah! Bicara di tempat seperti ini tidak enak. Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di kursi itu?" tunjuk Kiku pada sebuah kursi di tengah lapangan.

Gumi menatap kursi itu. Kursi di tengah lapangan. Kursi lama yang menyimpan banyak kenangan Gumi bersama orang tuanya.

Dulu, saat ayah Gumi masih ada, Gumi dan kedua orang tuanya sering duduk di kursi itu. Menatap anak-anak yang bermain, dan menikmati angin sore yang membelai wajah.

Tapi, itu sudah lama sekali.

Sejak ayah Gumi meninggal, Gumi sudah tak pernah lagi duduk di kursi itu. Gumi juga tak pernah lagi menikmati angin sore bersama Ibunya.

"Gumi?" panggil Kiku, membuyarkan lamunan Gumi.

"Ah... Iya, ayo kita duduk di kursi itu," kata Gumi.

Kiku tersenyum. Tangan kanannya menggandeng tangan Gumi, sementara tangan kirinya memegang sebuah bungkusan. Entah bungkusan apa.

Kedua gadis itu duduk di kursi tua itu. Kursi itu panjang, cukup untuk di duduki mereka berdua. Kiku menatap Gumi dengan halus, menunggu Gumi bercerita.

Gumi menghela napas panjang sebelum bercerita.

"Aku... IQ-ku sangat rendah. Di sekolah, aku adalah anak terbodoh. Sekolah saja, aku bersekolah di sekolah dengan mutu pendidikan yang rendah. Lulus SMA, aku mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Aku berharap bisa di terima, sehingga bisa menyenangkan Ibuku," Gumi terdiam sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan.

"Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak lulus masuk ujian perguruan tinggi. Sebetulnya, aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk bekerja saja. Aku kemudian melamar pekerjaan ke berbagai perusahaan dan restoran.

"Awalnya, aku bekerja di restoran. Namun aku sangat ceroboh dan sering melakukan kesalahan hingga di pecat. Lalu, aku melamar pekerjaan ke perusahaan-perusahaan. Tapi, aku di tolak. Tadi juga, aku habis melamar pekerjaan dan di tolak... Aku memang tak punya bakat. Satu-satunya yang ku bisa hanyalah menulis puisi... Tidak berguna..."

Gumi menghela napas panjang begitu bercerita tentang dirinya kepada Kiku. Kemudian, Gumi membuka mulutnya lagi, mengeluarkan gumaman lirih.

"Aku merasa sangat tak berguna... Aku tak bisa membahagiakan Ibuku. Aku hanya menyusahkannya... Aku... Aku ingin Ibuku bahagia. Semenjak Ayahku meninggal, Ibu jarang tersenyum. Aku ingin membuatnya tersenyum lagi..."

Air mata mengalir dari manik zamrud Gumi. Di dalam air mata itu, terdapat kepedihan sangat dalam dan keinginan yang begitu kuat untuk membahagiakan Ibunya.

Kiku menatap Gumi dengan prihatin. Kiku bisa merasakan kesedihan Gumi dan keinginannya untuk membahagiakan Ibunya.

"Gumi... Tadi kau bilang, suka menulis puisi?" tanya Kiku.

Gumi mengangguk pelan. "Iya..."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mengirim puisimu ke majalah? Kalau bagus, bisa di muat dan mendapat honor yang lumayan, lho! Dan jika puisimu sudah banyak, kau bisa mengirimnya ke penerbit!" kata Kiku bersemangat.

Gumi terpana. "Apa bisa?"

"Bisa, jika kau mau berusaha! Cobalah, Gumi! Aku yakin kau akan bisa!" ucap Kiku.

Seulas senyuman terukir di wajah Gumi. Setitik harapan tercipta di benak Gumi. Harapan bisa membahagiakan Ibunya.

"Terima kasih, Kiku!" ucap Gumi tulus.

Kiku tersenyum. "Sama-sama, Gumi! Dan, oh ya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu!"

Kiku merogoh bungkusan yang tadi ia bawa. Kemudian, Kiku mengeluarkan setangkai anggrek merah. Kiku menyodorkan anggrek merah itu ke arah Gumi.

"Untukmu, Gumi-chan!" kata Kiku.

"Eh? Anggrek merah? Untukku?" tanya Gumi bingung.

"Iya! Apa kau tahu arti di balik anggrek merah?" Kiku balik bertanya.

"Tidak," Gumi menggeleng.

"Arti di balik anggrek merah adalah semangat! Kau harus bersemangat, Gumi. Kau harus bersemangat untuk meraih mimpimu! Kau bisa menjadi penyair hebat kalau ada tekad dan semangat! Apalagi, sepertinya kau berbakat!" jelas Kiku.

Gumi terpana, terharu. Tangannya meraih anggrek merah itu dari tangan Kiku dengan gemetar.

"Terima kasih, Kiku. Terima kasih," ucap Gumi lagi.

"Sama-sama, Gumi," Kiku tersenyum.

"Tapi, kamu sudah menyiapkan semua ini kan, Kiku?" Gumi terlihat bingung.

Kiku tersenyum. "Iya. Aku sering melihatmu melewati jalan setapak ini dengan lesu. Kupikir, kau butuh semangat. Makanya... Aku ingin memberimu semangat, Gumi!"

Gumi tersenyum hangat. Semangatnya kembali berkobar. Gumi sekarang percaya, ia pasti bisa. Ia pasti bisa, membahagiakan Ibunya dan menjadi penyair! Ya, Gumi percaya itu sekarang.

Gumi tak akan putus asa lagi. Karena ia punya tekad, punya tujuan yang harus di capai. Gumi harus meraihnya. Ya, harus.

Selama anggrek merah terus bermekaran, semangat di hati Gumi juga terus mekar.

Jangan pernah putus asa. Jangan pernah merasa tak berguna. Percayalah. Selama ada niat, pasti ada jalan. Selama kau berusaha, kau pasti akan berhasil. Kau tak hanya butuh niat untuk mencapai mimpimu, tapi kau juga butuh semangat.

Anggrek merah melambangkan semangat. Tapi, semangat itu tumbuh dari hatimu sendiri...

* * *

**A/N :**

Akhirnya selesai juga! Mikan lagi suka bahasa bunga, jadinya Mikan bikin fic tentang bahasa bunga. Gomen kalau bahasa bunganya salah ya.

Gimana menurut kalian?

Membosankankah? Baguskah? Burukkah?

Jika sudah membaca cerita ini, maukah para pembaca yang berbaik hati menekan tombol 'review'? Kritikan dan masukan di terima!


	2. Forget-me-not

**Say With Flower by Kusanagi Mikan**

**Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton FM  
Summary : Setiap bunga memiliki arti tersendiri. Jika bunga bisa mewakili apa yang ingin kita ucapkan, kenapa tidak? Say with flower!**

**Chapter 2 : Forget-me-not**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

Salju turun memenuhi kota Tokyo, Jepang. Semua kini terlihat putih, dan dingin. Yap, salju memang selalu terasa dingin.

Saat bersalju lebat begini, tentu saja orang-orang lebih memilih menikmati coklat panas di dalam rumah daripada harus berada di luar. Umumnya memang begitu. Tapi tidak dengan lelaki berambut putih yang meringkuk di sudut jalan kumuh yang ada di Tokyo.

Lelaki berambut putih itu berpakaian seadanya - tanpa syal, tanpa sarung tangan, tanpa sepatu. Tentu saja itu membuat dingin terasa begitu menusuk tulang.

Lelaki itu kedinginan - jelas. Terlihat dari bibirnya yang membiru dan tubuhnya yang menggigil hebat. Bunyi gigi yang beradu terdengar jelas, berusaha menahan dingin yang begitu menyerang.

"Dingin..." desisnya. Matanya yang berbeda warna terpejam menahan dingin, walau itu tak akan berguna.

Piko nama lelaki itu. Utatane Piko lengkapnya. Sejak seminggu yang lalu, Piko harus menjadi gelandangan di usia 14 tahun.

Kenapa?

Orang tua Piko mengusir Piko pergi. Di keluarga Utatane, orang yang matanya berbeda warna atau heteromia adalah pembawa sial. Siapa yang mau kena sial? Tentu saja tak ada yang mau. Sial harus di singkirkan. Oleh karena itu orang tua Piko mengusir Piko.

Malang nasibnya.

Selama 14 tahun, Piko tak pernah sekalipun merasakan kehangatan dari orang tuanya. Yang ia terima selalu saja perlakuan kasar dan caci maki karena matanya berbeda warna.

"Uhuk!" Piko terbatuk hebat, kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya. Cairan merah keluar dari mulut Piko seiring batuk yang keluar.

Darah.

Kedua bola mata Piko terbelalak melihatnya. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar.

"Hei!"

Suara nyaring itu membuat Piko harus menghentikkan kekagetannya, dan menoleh ke asal suara.

Di depannya, seorang gadis berambut merah dan beriris _scarlet _tersenyum kepadanya. Senyumannya begitu manis dan tulus.

"Haiiii!" Gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Piko. Piko mengernyit, tidak bersuara.

"Hei! Miki bicara padamu!" seru gadis itu mulai tidak sabar.

"Aku?"

"Ya! Kamu!" Gadis itu berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Piko. "Siapa namamu?"

Piko mengernyit. Gadis ini menanyakan namanya? Untuk apa?

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan namaku?" Piko balik bertanya dengan datar.

"Eh? Ya untuk berkenalan!" Gadis itu nampaknya sedikit bingung.

Piko memandangnya curiga. "Kalau begitu, kau dulu yang mengenalkan diri."

"Uh... Baiklah! Namaku Furukawa Miki. Kau bisa panggil aku Miki. Nah, sekarang, siapa namamu?" Miki mengenalkan namanya dengan cepat, dan menanyakan ulang pertanyaannya barusan.

Piko menghela napas. "Piko."

"Uwwaah! Nama yang manis!" puji Miki.

"Manis?" Piko mengangkat sebelah alisnya, agak tersinggung dengan pujian gadis di hadapannya.

"Ya! Manis. Wajahmu juga manis," lanjut Miki.

Empat siku-siku muncul di sudut wajah Piko. "Enak saja kau bilang aku manis!" gerutu Piko.

"Lho?" Miki memasang wajah bingung yang sangat _innocent_. "Piko kenapa? Kok marah? Biasanya orang kan senang kalau di bilang manis."

Piko menarik pelan rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal. Menurutnya, Miki terlalu polos dan _innocent_. Tapi, sebuah pertanyaan terselip di benak Piko. Kenapa Miki tiba-tiba menyapanya begini?

Dari pakaian Miki, terlihat jelas kalau gadis itu berasal dari golongan atas. Kenapa gadis golongan atas mau menyapa gelandangan dekil sepertinya?

"Hei!" Seruan Miki yang nyaring berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Piko.

"Apa, sih?" tanya Piko kesal.

"Berapa umurmu, Piko?" tanya Miki.

"14," jawab Piko singkat.

"Uwwa, umur Miki juga 14! Kita sama ternyata! Piko sekolah di mana?" Miki kembali bertanya.

"Sekolah?" ulang Piko dengan nada meremehkan. "Gelandangan sepertiku sekolah? Oh, ayolah, jangan bercanda."

Miki melongo sebentar, sebelum melontarkan kata-kata polos yang membuat Piko ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga.

"Jadi, Piko gelandangan?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Piko agak membentak. "Kau kan sudah lihat aku di sini, berpakaian kumal, dan tidak berada di rumah. Jelas aku gelandangan! Kau kaget? Cepat pergi!" usir Piko kasar.

Sedetik kemudian, Piko menutup mulutnya, merasa menyesal telah membentak Miki. Miki terdiam, tampaknya kaget karena Piko membentaknya.

"M-Maaf..." ucap Miki pelan, tapi Piko masih bisa mendengar getaran dalam suaranya itu. "M-Miki tidak bermaksud... Miki... Maaf... Miki memang bodoh..."

"Tidak, harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Maaf telah membentakmu, Miki. Tadi aku agak emosi, maaf, ya? Kau mau memaafkanku, ya?"

Miki mengangguk. "Iya..."

Untuk beberapa saat, Piko dan Miki terdiam tanpa ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Akhirnya, Piko yang memulai pembicaraan karena tak tahan dengan suasana seperti itu.

"Uhm, Miki, kau kesini sendirian?" tanya Piko.

"Nggak. Miki kesini bersama orang tua Miki. Tapi tadi Miki minta izin mau jalan-jalan di sekitar sini," jelas Miki.

"Enak ya..." gumam Piko tanpa sadar.

"Eh?"

"Ah, tidak kok. Tidak apa-apa," dusta Piko sembari tersenyum.

"Piko bohong! Miki tahu Piko tidak baik-baik saja!" tukas Miki. "Piko yang jujur dong sama Miki! Ceritakan semua tentang Piko, ya?"

Piko mengernyit heran. Miki tampak begitu ingin tahu soal kehidupan Piko. Dan lagi, Miki tidak terlihat jijik pada Piko yang merupakan gelandangan. Piko menghela napas sejenak, sebelum bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"Baiklah, aku akan ceritakan soal kehidupanku pada Miki," Piko tersenyum.

"Yey! Piko baik!" sorak Miki senang seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan.

Piko tersenyum. Kemudian, ia memulai ceritanya walau agak berat.

"Miki, kau lihat mataku? Berbeda warna, bukan?"

Miki memiringkan kepalanya, melihat mata Piko. Kemudian, gadis itu mulai bicara. "Miki nggak tahu. Miki buta warna. Memangnya, mata Piko warna apa?"

"Uhm... Mataku berbeda warna. Hijau dan biru."

"Pasti mata Piko bagus!" puji Miki. "Lanjutkan ceritanya!"

"Baiklah. Di keluargaku, mata yang berbeda warna di anggap pembawa sial. Orang tuaku sering sekali mencaci maki dan memberiku perlakuan kasar. Seminggu yang lalu, orang tuaku pindah ke kota lain dan mengusirku. Makanya, aku menjadi gelandangan di sini." Piko menyudahi ceritanya dengan senyuman pedih.

Kedua bola mata Piko menatap bola mata _scarlet _Miki yang berkaca-kaca.

"Miki?" panggil Piko bingung. Miki tidak menjawab, namun sedetik kemudian, Miki memeluk Piko dengan erat.

"Hiks... Piko..." isak Miki pelan. "Piko jangan sedih, ya? Orang tua Piko pasti sayang sama Piko... Mereka cuma terpengaruh ucapan yang enggak benar... Menurut Miki, Piko orang baik, kok... Piko bukan anak pembawa sial..."

Piko yang masih di peluk Miki hanya bisa terdiam. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Pipinya memanas. Dan garis-garis merah mulai terlihat di pipi pucat Piko.

_Perasaan apa ini? _batin Piko.

"Ah... Iya, Miki. Aku nggak sedih, kok. Sekarang lepasin pelukannya, ya?" pinta Piko halus.

Dengan enggan, Miki melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua mata _scarlet_-nya menatap Piko dalam dan lembut.

"Nah, Miki, sekarang kau ceritakan tentang dirimu, mau kan?" tanya Piko.

Miki mengangguk-angguk. Gadis berambut merah itu meletakkan telunjuk di dagunya, terlihat berpikir sebentar. Miki terlihat bingung mau memulai darimana.

"Uhm, baiklah... Sejak umur Miki 5 tahun, Miki bingung karena tidak bisa melihat warna. Kata Bu Guru, ada warna kuning, biru, merah, dan lain-lain. Tapi Miki bingung, merah itu yang mana? Akhirnya, Kaa-san bilang kalau Miki itu buta warna.

"Miki sempat sedih mendengarnya. Miki ingin melihat warna. Tapi kata Kaa-san, Miki nggak boleh sedih. Kaa-san bilang, ada orang buta yang nggak bisa lihat apa-apa. Tou-san ikut bilang, Miki harus bersyukur di kasih raga yang sempurna meskipun mata Miki buta warna.

"Di sekolah, Miki kadang-kadang sering di ejek sama teman-teman sekelas. Tapi Miki nggak marah. Soalnya Miki kan, enggak punya alasan untuk marah."

Miki terus menceritakan soal dirinya, dan Piko mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Dari gaya bicara Miki, ia tidak seperti gadis berusia 14 tahun. Miki jauh terlihat sebagai anak-anak.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara memanggil nama Miki. Miki dan Piko menoleh. Tampak seorang lelaki dan wanita berambut merah menghampiri Miki.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!" seru Miki.

"Miki, ternyata kau di sini. Kaa-san kira, Miki kemana," Wanita berambut merah - yang di ketahui merupakan ibu Miki segera memeluk gadis itu.

"Miki cuma di sini kok, Kaa-san. Lagi bareng Piko," jawab Miki.

"Piko?"

"Iya! Ini Piko!" Miki menyentuh bahu Piko.

"Oh, _I see_..." Ibu Miki tertawa kecil. Wanita itu dengan lembut mengelus rambut putih Piko.

"Kau tinggal di sini, Nak?" tanya Ibu Miki.

"Iya, seminggu yang lalu aku di buang," jawab Piko. Ibu Miki tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, namun ada sorot iba dan sedih di matanya begitu mendengar penuturan Piko.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Piko boleh nggak tinggal bareng kita?" tanya Miki penuh harap.

Ibu Miki dan Ayah Miki saling berpandangan. Kemudian, mereka tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu boleh, Miki Sayang..."

* * *

Sejak itu, Piko tinggal di rumah Miki. Piko dan Miki menjadi begitu akrab - seperti _saudara_.

Setiap kali di dekat Miki, Piko merasakan perasaan aneh. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, wajahnya memerah, dan berbagai perasaan lain yang sulit di ungkapkan.

_Apa ini cinta?_

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di benak Piko. Apa yang di rasakannya cinta? Piko tidak tahu. Piko tidak pernah merasakan cinta sebelumnya. Jadi, bingung baginya untuk tahu yang di rasakannya cinta atau bukan.

_Apa itu cinta? _

Jika ia yang di rasakan Piko adalah cinta, maka, _apakah cinta itu?_

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus berputar di benak Piko, menghantuinya.

"Argh... Sial..." gerutu Piko sembari meremat rambutnya sendiri.

Kedua bola matanya yang berbeda warna menatap ke arah kalender, kemudian ke arah jendela. Salju. Masih bersalju. Setidaknya, saljunya tidak terlalu deras.

"Sudah saatnya," gumam Piko. Ia segera menyambar mantelnya, kemudian berjalan keluar rumah.

Miki sedang tidur siang. Sementara kedua orang tua Miki sedang bekerja. Di rumah ada banyak _maid_. Jadi, Piko tak perlu khawatir meninggalkan Miki di rumah.

Langkah kaki Piko menuju ke sebuah tempat praktik dokter kecil-kecilan. Walau kecil, tapi terlihat sangat meyakinkan. Hei, tunggu dulu, kenapa Piko pergi ke praktik dokter?

_Kriiiieeeeett_

Piko membuka pintu tempat praktik dokter itu dengan perlahan.

"Ah, Piko-chan," sapa seorang wanita berjas putih di ruangan itu.

"Hai, Dokter Clara," Piko balas menyapa dengan senyumannya yang biasa.

Dokter Clara tersenyum. "Bagaimana kondisimu, Piko? Membaik? Atau...?"

"Semakin buruk," desah Piko. "Aku semakin sering batuk darah. Obatmu sama sekali tidak manjur, Clara."

"Hei! Itu karena penyakitmu sudah terlanjur parah!" sentak Dokter Clara agak sebal karena obatnya di bilang tidak manjur. Sesaat kemudian, dokter asal Spanyol itu sadar telah melakukan kesalahan. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa," Piko merebahkan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

"Uhuk!" Lelaki berambut putih itu kembali terbatuk.

"Astaga!" Clara mendekati Piko dengan panik.

"Sudahlah, uhuk! Tidak apa-apa," ucap Piko. Dusta.

Clara memberikan Piko sehelai tisu untuk mengelap darah yang berbecak di sekitar mulutnya. Piko mengambil tisu itu, mengelap sekeliling mulutnya yang ternoda darah.

"Aku khawatir, Piko," desah Clara. "Penyakitmu sudah terlalu parah..."

"Aku tahu itu," sela Piko. "Tak usah mengingatkanku."

"Apa kau belum memberitahukannya pada keluarga Furukawa?"

Piko menggeleng.

"Harusnya kau memberitahu mereka, Piko," ucap Clara.

"Untuk apa?"

Pertanyaan Piko membuat Clara terdiam. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia tak mau melukai perasaan Piko dengan mengatakan _sebentar lagi Piko akan mati_.

Tidak.

Itu terlalu kejam.

"Untuk jaga-jaga kalau aku tiba-tiba mati, ya?" Piko tertawa hampa.

Clara tidak menjawab. Hatinya hancur. Piko merupakan salah satu dari banyak pasiennya. Tapi entah kenapa, Piko sangat berharga bagi Clara.

Bagi Clara yang tidak bisa memiliki anak, Piko adalah putranya.

Clara menyayangi Piko. Sangat menyayanginya. Makanya, hatinya hancur begitu tahu anak itu memiliki penyakit pheumonia yang sudah parah dan tak bisa di sembuhkan.

Jika sudah parah begitu, tidak ada lain kematianlah yang akan di terima.

"2 hari," ucap Clara pelan. "Perkiraan secara medis, hidupmu tinggal 2 hari lagi."

Piko terdiam. Begitu pula Clara, merasa menyesal telah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Ah, kukira aku akan pulang sekarang," kata Piko sembari beranjak dari kursi.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," pesan Clara sembari memeluk Piko dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah akhirnya aku akan mati juga? Sudahlah, aku pulang dulu," pamit Piko.

Clara memandang Piko yang keluar dari ruangan praktik dokternya dengan lesu.

* * *

Piko menatap ke atas. Salju.

"Hh... Sebentar lagi, aku akan mati, ya?" ucap Piko pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian, lelaki itu tertawa. "Haha! Rasanya hidup ini singkat sekali, ya?"

Piko tertawa keras seperti orang gila. Lambat laun, tawanya berubah menjadi sebuah tangisan.

"Kenapa?" isak Piko. "Kenapa... Sebentar lagi aku akan mati? Kenapa Tuhan tak mengizinkan aku hidup lebih lama untuk bersama _dia_?"

Salju turun semakin deras, menutupi sebagian tubuh lelaki yang sedang putus asa tersebut. Lelaki itu tak peduli.

"Uhuk!"

Kembali, dia terbatuk.

Darah mengalir dari mulutnya, menetes membasahi salju.

Bersama aliran darah, mengalir pula kehidupan-kehidupan sang lelaki berambut putih tersebut. Kehidupannya sebentar lagi selesai. Berkat penyakit pneumonia yang di deritanya.

"Sial..." Piko menjambak rambutnya.

Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Wajahnya memerah karena menangis. Darah terus mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Aku... Tak takut mati," gumam Piko pelan.

"Aku hanya takut meninggalkanmu."

Piko mengadahkan wajahnya ke langit. Kelabu. Namun, wajah Miki terus terlintas di otaknya bagaikan sebuah rekaman.

Miki yang tertawa.

Miki yang merona.

Miki yang marah.

Miki yang penakut.

Miki yang ia cintai.

Apakah Piko sanggup meninggalkan semua itu?

"Aku bertahan sampai sekarang karena kau...," bisik Piko. "... Miki."

Penyakit pneumonia dan keluarganya yang sialan itu membuat paru-parunya sudah sangat kritis sekarang. Piko tak pernah memberitahukan soal ini kepada Miki, atau orang tua Miki.

Tidak.

Piko tidak ingin melihat wajah Miki yang sedih.

Piko tidak ingin membuat Miki sedih.

Piko hanya ingin Miki bahagia.

"Miki..." Piko menunduk, menangis.

Selama ini, Piko menganggap hidupnya sama sekali tak berharga. Berulang kali Piko mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Berulang kali Piko menyiksa dirinya sendiri agar cepat mati. Dulu, Piko selalu ingin cepat mati agar tak merasakan penderitaan hidup bersama orang tuanya lebih lama.

Hingga ia bertemu Miki.

Gadis itu telah mengubah hidupnya. Piko kini merasa hidupnya sangat berharga. Tapi, apa boleh buat.

Takdir telah tergores untuk Piko.

Tidak bisa di lawan.

"Aku tak boleh menangis..." Piko bangkit dengan perlahan, walau sempoyongan.

"Aku harus tersenyum... Untuk Miki."

Sebuah senyuman tergores di wajah Piko. Lelaki berambut putih itu lalu berlari menuju rumah Furukawa - rumahnya juga.

* * *

"Piko! Piko habis darimana?" sambut Miki begitu Piko sampai di rumah.

"Maaf maaf, tadi Piko ke rumah teman Piko. Tadinya Piko mau pamit sama Miki, ehh Mikinya tidur," jelas Piko.

"Ugh! Ya udah deh. Yuk, kita makan bareng!" ajak Miki gembira sembari menggenggam erat tangan Piko.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan ke ruang makan untuk makan siang.

* * *

Berulang kali, Piko keluar masuk toko bunga untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Ugh! Kenapa bunga itu langka sekali, sih?" omel Piko kesal.

Tapi, Piko tidak menyerah.

Meski sambil mengomel, Piko tetap mencari di toko-toko bunga. Hingga akhirnya...

"Ah! Ada!" seru Piko senang. Seulas senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

* * *

"Miki! Miki! Aku punya hadiah untukmu!" Piko mengetuk pintu kamar Miki.

Pintu kamar Miki terbuka.

"Piko?"

"Iya! Aku punya hadiah untuk Miki!" ulang Piko.

Kedua mata Miki berbinar. "Benarkah? Hadiah apa? Liat dong!"

Piko menarik kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggung. Kemudian...

"Ini dia!" Piko mengulurkan sebuket bunga berwarna biru ke arah Miki.

"Uwwwaaahh! Cantiknya! Ini bunga apa, Piko? Miki suka! Miki belum pernah lihat bunga seperti ini!" kagum Miki.

"Ini namanya bunga forget-me-not. Artinya, jangan lupakan aku. Miki mau kan, jangan lupakan Piko apa pun yang terjadi?" pinta Piko. Kedua bola matanya menatap dalam ke arah mata Miki.

"Tentu saja! Miki sayang Piko! Miki tidak akan melupakan Piko!" Miki memeluk Piko. "Memangnya kenapa, sih? Kok Piko kayak sedih gitu?"

Piko tersenyum. "Piko senang mendengarnya. Tenang, Piko nggak kenapa-napa kok."

Piko mendekap erat tubuh Miki dalam pelukannya. Semua itu melepaskan semua kegundahan yang bersarang dalam hatinya.

"Uhuk!" Piko terbatuk. '_Sial, kenapa harus sekarang?'_ umpat Piko di dalam hati.

"Eh? Piko nggak apa-apa?" Miki spontan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Nggak, aku nggak apa-apa kok Miki. Hehehe, sebentar ya..." Piko buru-buru berlari ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Miki yang terbengong-bengong.

* * *

Satu hari berlalu dengan cepat.

Sekarang, hari sudah mencapai malam hari.

Malam hari waktu untuk tidur, bukan? Tapi tidak bagi Piko.

Lelaki berambut putih itu sekarang sedang terbatuk-batuk parah dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari mulutnya. Dadanya terasa sesak, sangat sesak.

"Obat... Obat..." Piko mencari obatnya di antara barang-barang di lacinya yang berantakan.

"Uhuk!"

Darah mengalir, lagi. Piko mulai berkunang-kunang. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Napasnya terasa begitu sempit, nyaris terasa tidak terasa.

_BRUK!_

Piko ambruk. Tubuhnya menimpa laci kecil tempatnya menaruh obat. Darah mengalir dari mulutnya. Semakin deras. Piko memejamkan matanya, meneteskan air mata.

"Aku mencintaimu..." ucapnya. "...Miki."

Dan Piko pun menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

* * *

_10 tahun kemudian  
_

Seorang gadis berambut merah dengan iris mata sewarna rambutnya berjalan menuju pemakaman. Ia menggenggam sebuket bunga berwarna biru.

Di depan sebuah makam, gadis itu berhenti berjalan dan bersimpuh di depannya.

"Hai, Piko-chan!" ucap gadis itu. Tiada lain, gadis itu adalah Miki. "Bagaimana kabarmu di sana?" Miki memiringkan kepalanya, seolah menanti jawaban dari Piko.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tentu saja, bukankah yang di ajak bicara olehnya sudah mati?

"Hari ini, Miki bawa bunga buat Piko! Piko senang, kan?" kata Miki lagi. Gadis itu menaruh buket bunganya di pusara makam Piko.

"Bunga yang Miki bawa hari ini... Forget me not! Artinya jangan lupakan aku. Dulu, Piko juga kasih bunga ini ke Miki. Sekarang, gantian Miki yang kasih Piko!"

Miki terus bercerita dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Mungkin, orang akan menyangka Miki orang gila karena tertawa dan bicara sendiri di depan makam.

"Miki nggak akan lupakan Piko, seperti yang Piko minta dulu," lirih Miki. "Miki juga akan mencintai Piko seumur hidup Miki. Maaf ya, Piko. Selama Piko hidup, Miki nggak pernah bilang ke Piko kalau Miki cinta Piko."

Merasa sudah cukup bicara, Miki beranjak dari makam Piko.

"Piko jangan lupakan Miki, ya?" bisik Miki lirih, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman.

'_Aku tidak akan melupakan Miki. Aku juga mencintai Miki_.'

Miki tertegun mendengar bisikan itu, namun kemudian gadis itu tertawa.

"Miki senang mendengarnya, Piko! Nah, selamat tinggal!"

Tanpa berbalik lagi, Miki meninggalkan area pemakaman dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Tanpa Miki sadari, seorang lelaki berambut putih menatap Miki dengan penuh sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Miki."

/_fin_/

* * *

**A/N :  
**

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga!

Gomen kelamaan nunggunya, soalnya Mikan banyak tugas sekolah.

Pengartian bunga forget me notnya benar, kan? Jangan lupakan aku dan cinta sejati?

Moga-moga benar, ya. Gomen kalau plotnya nggak jelas dan kecepetan.

Mind to review?


End file.
